


Verloren

by Ateisti



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ateisti/pseuds/Ateisti
Summary: 本来是为了响应不做德甲纯爱人写的文，被我拖到现在。时期是磁卡加入拜仁不久后的故事，系鞋带的事件直接私设了。感谢诺老师听我的脑洞，以及给我的灵感。低情商：你写得根本冲不起来高情商：您考虑过做医生吗？
Relationships: Joshua Kimmich/Leon Goretzka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Verloren

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是为了响应不做德甲纯爱人写的文，被我拖到现在。  
> 时期是磁卡加入拜仁不久后的故事，系鞋带的事件直接私设了。  
> 感谢诺老师听我的脑洞，以及给我的灵感。  
> 低情商：你写得根本冲不起来  
> 高情商：您考虑过做医生吗？

Denn ich bin und bleib verlor'n in deiner Mitte  
In deiner Mitte, bis der Vorhang fällt  
Und Ja ich atme dich  
Ja ich brenn' für dich  
Und Ja ich leb' für dich jeden Tag  
Und Ja ich liebe dich

这并不是格雷茨卡第一次到基米希家做客。  
但今天格雷茨卡的心情却有些反常。他想起今天基米希蹲下给他系鞋带的场景，金色的卷发就在自己身下触手可及的地方，毛发微微翘起的部分若有似无地蹭着他小腿处裸露的皮肤，酥痒感从肌肤一路传到他的心脏，泛起了一种复杂的情愫。  
连训练时都心不在焉的，所以一向认真的基米希不留情面地所有人前吼了他。格雷茨卡早在国家队训练时就见识过基米希吼人的场景，可他从没有想到有一天会重现在自己身上。

“莱昂，最近过得怎么样？”  
格雷茨卡抬起头，望向坐在自己对面的基米希，这是他最近经常被问候的一句话。他刚加入拜仁没多久，和他早就认识的基米希主动承担起了帮他融入队伍的责任——毕竟基米希是一个对于一切可能影响竞技状态的因素都分外关注的人，这其中当然包含了更衣室的关系。  
“还不错。”格雷茨卡故作轻松地笑了笑，这一天他的状态都好像不太对。  
基米希带着和往常一样的笑容，金色的头发晃得格雷茨卡无名地烦躁。他伸出手想要抓住什么，又好像有什么压抑着他的情绪。就像孤身一驾船在海中航行，不安和迷茫在心中翻滚着，涌动在晦涩的情绪下的却是一种难言的渴求，他在孤独的海上祈祷，却不是祈祷平安，而是一场能够将他掀翻的风暴。  
“约书亚……”格雷茨卡不自觉地开口，他望向了基米希的眼睛，望进了看不出任何情绪的绿色的沼泽里，基米希的嘴唇一开一合仿佛在说着什么，可格雷茨卡已经听不到了。  
他开始想象着绿色眼睛的主人一步一步走近，带着和平时一样友善的笑容，一只手按住了他的肩膀，将他牢牢固定在了椅背上。冰冷的木制品隔着一层扯衫压在了他温度有些升高的皮肤上，他想停下来，可脑海中的画面还在继续。  
基米希从他的额头吻到了嘴巴，两个冰冷的嘴唇碰在一起，啃噬夺取着对方口中的热度。格雷茨卡的舌尖被对方反复勾引挑衅着，被迫地参与了一场撕斗，唾液交缠在了一起，他有些难以招架对方过于侵略性地进攻，首先举起了白旗。  
“约……”格雷茨卡呻吟出声，双手还在无意识地推着基米希的胸口，推的力度不算重，显然没有被理解为一种拒绝，反而成了一种欲拒还迎的情趣，只能任由对方将自己嘴里搅和成一团糟，他感觉自己嘴里全部都是基米希的味道，每一处都被对方留下了印记。  
格雷茨卡的脑子里只有这个吻，他感觉基米希几乎将真个身体压了上来，胸前的双手也被紧紧攥住，强行压在了椅子一角，他被完全地锁死在了这个狭小的空间内。这种被剥夺自由的感觉让他兴奋了起来，身下的欲望渐渐抬起了头，和粗糙的布料磨蹭在了一起，有种隐约的快感。  
基米希一只腿已经跨在了他的腿上，舌头依然在不停地索取着，透明的液体从格雷茨卡的嘴边流了出来，基米希终于松开控制格雷茨卡的手，摸索着抚上了格雷茨卡腿间鼓起的位置，恶劣地按了下去。格雷茨卡身体突然紧绷了一下，一种猛然加强的快感重击了他的大脑。  
基米希上下摸索着，终于找到了束缚着格雷茨卡的拉链。格雷茨卡被戏弄得难受，摩擦的快感和无法勃起的烦躁在脑子中相撞，而在拉开的瞬间，阴茎就蹭的弹了出来。

突然，一声清脆的响声。是刀叉和盘子碰撞的声音。  
格雷茨卡猛然从幻想中惊醒过来。  
基米希仍然坐在他的对面，似乎是有些没有拿稳叉子，他略带歉意地朝格雷茨卡的方向笑了一下：“抱歉，我们刚刚说到哪了？”  
“好像是谈到了托马斯。”  
此时的格雷茨卡已经升出了一背的冷汗，仅剩下一点点的理智为他盖上了一层遮羞布，将他伪装成正常吃饭的样子，并维持着两人的对话。——可他已经不记得自己说了些什么了。  
“托马斯有些时候会分享他养马的事情……”基米希将话头接了过去，语气和之前没有太大变化，仿佛只是普通地和朋友闲谈。  
格雷茨卡视线往下，落在基米希的胸口，刻意躲开了那双眼睛的注视。他终于知道自己一直在渴求什么。  
想被约书亚触摸，被约书亚亲吻，被约书亚占有。  
欲望攀上了他的的眼睛，似乎还升起了氤氲的水汽。双腿不自觉地夹紧，与布料的接触感被无限放大，渴望不被满足的空洞感让他差点忍不住开口哀求。  
基米希拿着餐具的手缓缓地移动着，晃动在格雷茨卡的眼前。  
格雷茨卡的眼前的画面又变得模糊起来，好像那双手慢慢抚上了他的阴茎，从根部开始往上揉搓，上下不停地套弄，之后停在了龟头上，顺着下面的沟状部分，在附近继续揉擦，有几滴灰白色的液体从头部滴了出来。  
基米希重新吻上了格雷茨卡，温热的唇留在了格雷茨卡的眼睑上，那双棕色的眼球中渗出了几滴生理盐水，视线开始涣散，逐渐地失去了焦点。同时他的另一只手穿过衣服附上了的胸脯，肆意玩弄着有些充血的肉蕾，动作并不算温柔，揉捏中没有一丝怜惜意思在里面，身下的人下意识地配合地扭动着，他们的吻也还在继续，而格雷茨卡已经完全迷失在两人急促的呼吸声中了。  
但基米希突然停了下来。  
格雷茨卡眨了眨眼睛，泪水就挂在了睫毛上，冰冷的空气和裸露的肌肤接触着，情欲没有得到满足的他只能无助的看着眼前的人。  
“你是不是一直想让我操你。”基米希压低了声音，甚至用的是肯定的语气。  
格雷茨卡没有回答，好像已经完全失去了思考的能力。他只是无助地注视着基米希，眨了眨眼，棕色的眼睛里盛满了湿润的哀求。  
得到了默认的基米希抓着格雷茨卡的胳膊，将他翻了一个面。裤子随着格雷茨卡的动作已经半掉不掉地挂在了他的小腿间，整个臀部就这样暴露在了基米希的视野里。  
基米希用手打开了松软的臀瓣，手指在缝隙间摩擦。格雷茨卡忍不住呻吟了一声，早就湿润的洞口仿佛在祈求着对方的插入。一根手指，两根，突如其来的陌生的刺激还是让他感到战栗了一下，穴口也不自觉地收缩了起来。  
“放松。”基米希拍了一下格雷茨卡富有弹性的臀部，手指仍毫不放松地在湿热的穴口中探索着，像一个尽职尽责的冒险家，在触摸到某处后，面前的人像突然触电了似的弓起了身子。他便停留在了此处恶劣地搅和着，里面的环境也变得更加的潮湿，格雷茨卡感觉自己就像一池潭水，被搅得波涛起伏。  
未经人事的小穴经过了手指的扩张后仍显得过于狭窄，但显然基米希已经没有耐心继续进行前戏，手指抽出时还拉出了一些透明的液体。  
炽热的硬物贴上了格雷茨卡此时有些敏感的皮肤，他有些惊恐地睁大了眼睛，基米希此时的性器比他在更衣室偶尔瞥见的大了一倍。格雷茨卡被控制得死死的，明明两人的力量相差不大，可他现在一步都动不了。  
那根性器毫不留情地捅了进来。  
痛。  
格雷茨卡脑子里只剩下这种感觉。  
后穴仿佛被撕裂一般，格雷茨卡的脸从染上情欲的红色变得过于苍白，他感觉自己像一张布，被粗鲁地撕扯成了两半。随着疼痛而来的是一种诡异的满足感，一整天仿佛漂浮在空气中的灵魂此时终于得到了复位。他用力掐住了基米希腰间的肉，过度的痛苦让他的力度失去了控制，白得有些发青的皮肤上就留下了红色的痕迹。  
格雷茨卡的的肌肉一直紧绷着，泪水随着后穴过于粗暴地抽插止不住地滚落了下来。疼痛并没有随着时间的推移减轻，但他彷佛慢慢适应了被整个填满的感觉。  
“这就是你想要的吗。”湿热的呼吸扫过格雷茨卡的耳朵，基米希的声音中似乎没有的感情波动，欲望全部压抑在喉咙里。  
格雷茨卡却从中听出了一点嘲讽，这种嘲讽伸着让他稍微找回了一点理智，他贪婪地望向在现实中坐在他对面的人，从干净的指尖一路往上，望向露出来白色颈项，抿起的嘴唇勾出的一点弧度，高耸的鼻梁，还有深邃的眼窝里隐藏起来的绿色的眼睛。飘忽的说话声没有一点进入格雷茨卡的大脑，支离破碎的单词只是从他的耳边擦过而已。格雷茨卡现在连回应都做不到了。  
现实的场景和脑海里的画面终于交织起来，他一会儿感觉基米希在对面冷静的望着他，一会儿感觉自己的身后被猛烈的撞击着。基米希每次都捅得很深，某个点被每一次都被狠狠地刮过，夹杂在火辣辣地痛感中终于有了几丝快感，不断分泌的肠液让整个过程变得不再像是锯木头一样的生涩，格雷茨卡想出声哀求，可哀求的话到了嘴边就变成了小声的呜咽，说不上是满足还是痛苦。  
眼前因失焦而糊在一起的画面突然变得一片漆黑，基米希将手附上了格雷茨卡的眼睛。格雷茨卡只能抓紧了所能触碰到的一切，恐惧放大了后穴传来的神经冲动，无论是疼痛还是快感都成倍地增加了，那种撞击还在持续，狭窄地甬道因为不安而收缩着，这种突然地拥挤似乎激怒了包裹在软肉中的不速之客，持续的刺激让格雷茨卡全身发软，他感觉自己的灵魂也一并被被搅乱了，只剩下躯体还在无助的呻吟着，止不住的津液从张开的口中溢了出来。

脑海里仿佛也被基米希的性器填满了，只能偶尔抓住几个零散的思绪。  
格雷茨卡在被填满地一瞬间就悲哀地认识到自己爱上了基米希。可这张餐桌将他们隔离起来。可隔绝他们的又何止是物理意义上的距离。  
“嗯。”一双温热的手抚上了格雷茨卡的额头，他惊恐地睁开了眼，和幻想中不同的真实的触感让他闷哼一句，差点释放了出来。  
“莱昂，你……”  
没等基米希话说完，格雷茨卡就狼狈地跑向了厕所，用手揉搓着自己已经充血的阴茎，草草地结束了自己的欲望。用纸巾稍微收拾完现场的他站在卫生间的镜子前，才发现自己的脸早就红得不像样，无奈用清水冲了把脸，试图冷却自己被情欲烧红的大脑。对着镜子，用手扯了扯嘴角，做出了一贯职业的微笑后才敢出门面对基米希。

“莱昂。”基米希轻唤着从厕所出来就沉默下去的格雷茨卡，“你怎么了，从今天训练的时候开始就心神不定的？”  
格雷茨卡不知道该怎么回答，他只感觉一种罪恶感从内心散发开来，一路窜上喉咙，让他觉得反胃。  
从情欲中冷静下来的格雷茨卡开始审视自己。  
基米希是他俱乐部和国家队的双队友。对方是那么纯粹地亲近他，对他释放着善意，好心地邀请他吃饭，此时伸着还在关切地问候他。是的，他们两个的关系是如此的亲密，亲密到让他唾弃这样卑劣的自己。  
格雷茨卡还记得他第一次在拜仁训练时候，基米希向他耐心地介绍着第一次见面的队友，那时他们的关系还没有现在这么近，可他很想回到那个时候，起码那个时候的他对于基米希的感情纯粹多了。  
可究竟这份感情是在相互靠近的时候变了质，还是从一开始就是腐烂的果实，只是掩盖在了看起来光鲜的果皮之下。格雷茨卡之前从未这样认识到自己这份混杂着罪恶的欲望的感情。  
他会在深夜想起基米希而彻夜难眠，会在基米希同样亲近格纳布里的时候感到烦躁，会为没有答应和基米希一起采访的请求的懊悔，之前从未深想的情绪在此刻突兀地出现在他的脑海里，那样直白而尖锐地指出他内心里晦暗下流的欲望。  
他像个理智的医生一点点剖析出自己的丑恶，而无法抑制的自我厌弃的情绪在胃里翻滚，他低着头，看着盘子里剩下的肉，完全没有了进食的欲望。

用餐结束的格雷茨卡拒绝了基米希饭后喝咖啡的邀请，像个落荒而逃的败兵匆匆告辞。他走出门外，对着门口基米希做着今日最后的一次对话——只是单纯的告别而已，他还是忍不住多看了几眼，藏在棕色眼睛之下的不过是卑微的希望对方入梦的企盼。  
胸口被撞击的感觉将格雷茨卡的思绪收了回来，基米希埋在了他的后颈——他们之前曾无数次这样拥抱，温热的触感还是让格雷茨卡禁不住战栗了一下，似乎要重回刚才的幻想之中。基米希将头埋了他的胸口，平静的语气说出的并不是告别的话，而是有些冷酷的——  
“我都知道了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 苍白地辩解一下自己黄文冲不起来的原因：因为设定中的磁卡没有理清自己的感情，所以幻想中的基米希必须是粗暴的，疼痛对于他来说比快感更能得到满足。  
> 最后再次感谢诺老师，被我叨扰许久还能耐心地听着。  
> （以及是第一次写这种等级的文，想要一点评论x）


End file.
